


To Die for Love

by scribensdracones



Series: One-Shots for Friends [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribensdracones/pseuds/scribensdracones
Summary: She choked him. Without ever raising her delicate hands, without even laying a single finger on him, she choked him. If only she would touch him and do it with her own hands, he’d thank her.
Relationships: Seira J. Loyard/Yuri (Noblesse)
Series: One-Shots for Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759711
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	To Die for Love

**Author's Note:**

> For Monet, who just has. neat ideas. I had a bit of time between classes so

She choked him. Without ever raising her delicate hands, without even laying a single finger on him, she choked him. If only she would touch him and do it with her own hands, he’d thank her. To die like that was slow and intimate, to black out with her face in front of his eyes. To choke him would be her choice. To be choked by her like this was his choice, however. He could cut it short and end himself, or he could wait for the end at the hands of a new God. He could die in battle – or he could die like this, one petal at a time, coughed up red as blood. Yuri wanted to believe that there was something deeply romantic about his choice. Would he die for love or did he die like this just to avoid dying any other way? At the end of the road, the choice whether to live or to die was a luxury he could no longer afford.

Shaken by another cough, he doubled over, covering his mouth with both hands, and he held soft, warm petals in his hand when his fit was over. As his vision blurred momentarily, he could imagine the red of Miss Seira’s eyes in the red of the roses that killed him from the inside. For a few minutes, Yuri remained sat at the desk, feeling breathless and nauseous. He could ask Aris or Crombel to cure him and any other man would have despaired at the mere realisation that there was no point in doing that. If you die, why not die with your heart full of sweet, painful love? Yuri had never fancied himself the romantic type, but…

Quietly, he added a handful of rose petals to his third jar of roses. A more dedicated man would have pieced them back together for his beloved, but all he could do was collect them and tell himself that this was romance. Quietly suffering romance she would never even know about.

She would never know how much this downtrodden rascal adored her, just another villain blending in with all the others. But no one loved her the way he did – and maybe letting her be was the noblest thing to do. Yuri reached for a tissue, plagued by that unpleasant sensation of an imminent nosebleed. To gain her pity might be even worse than winning her hate. In a situation like these, even indifference was good enough for him. No. He would not piece these petals into a single flower for the queen of roses. He would not approach her and confess his feelings. The burden of knowing that the dying enemy adored you… At least he could spare her that.

That had to be a kind of love too.


End file.
